


I'll Make You A Believer

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, sexy sexy sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Axel and Zexion treat Demyx like he's something to be worshipped.prompt: "worship"
Relationships: Demyx/Axel/Zexion
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I'll Make You A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol

Candles flicker warmly throughout the room, making everything smell like jasmine and vanilla. Underneath Demyx, red satin sheets cover the bed. They even have Depeche Mode playing in the background, a chorus of  _ “reach out and touch faith”  _ filling the room. Demyx giggles at how perfectly it fits the moment. He feels worshipped, he feels loved, and he feels so much fucking better than he ever had in church.

Zexion and Axel both look up at him, charmed by the musical way Demyx laughs. Demyx gives them a lazy smile and pulls Zexion in for a kiss. He’d give Axel a kiss too, but their current position makes that a little awkward. Instead, Axel tenderly kisses the inside of Demyx’s thigh and thrusts into him, making Demyx gasp into his kiss with Zexion.

“Good?” Zexion asks quietly, moving down to kiss Demyx’s neck.

_ Good? _ Demyx huffs out a shaky breath. He’s been high on euphoria all night– good doesn’t even begin to describe how wonderful he feels. And it’s not just the sex either, it’s the people he’s with, the ones making him feel this good. Axel and Zexion are the loves of his life; they  _ love him _ , and it shows in every move they make.

“Perfect,” Demyx sighs.

Zexion smiles at him and pushes back the blond hair that has fallen into Demyx’s face. He presses a kiss to Demyx’s forehead, then to his lips, and whispers a soft  _ “I love you.”  _ Demyx starts to say it back, only to choke on the words as Zexion moves down to start blowing him. Christ. It should be illegal to feel this good.

“Love you,” Demyx rambles, clutching the sheets in his fists. “I love both of you so much.”

Axel is smirking at him, pleased to see that Demyx is enjoying his special birthday threesome. The way he looks at Demyx makes Demyx’s heart do a flip. Sometimes he still gets overwhelmed by it, by knowing that two of the most beautiful, wonderful people in the world love him like this. He doesn’t always feel worthy of that love, but tonight there’s no room for him to doubt. They  _ love  _ him. 

Another hard thrust makes Demyx’s cross necklace bunch up around his neck. He releases his chokehold on the sheets in order to fix it, then rubs his thumb over the cross pendant. In church, he’d always been preached at and taught that truly good Christians would be able to feel the light of God’s love. But Demyx never felt it. He’d never found that kind of acceptance and warmth in religion. Instead, he found that holy love in the arms of two men who cared for him enough to say that any God worth worshipping would never make Demyx feel so lonely and scared.

In bed with Axel and Zexion, Demyx finally understands what love is supposed to feel like. The feeling lingers long after the night’s activities have ended. That warmth and happiness clings to Demyx’s skin as he lies in bed with his loves, laughing over nothing and sharing kisses as they fall asleep. 


End file.
